


Les nuits solitaires

by AndersAndrew



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rentré chez lui, Bilbo passe ses nuits seul, avec ses souvenirs...et ses fantasmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les nuits solitaires

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Les nuits solitaires  
> Fandom : Le Hobbit/Le Seigneur des Anneaux  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : Hurt/Comfort, lime et finalement fluff  
> Personnages : Bilbo->Thorin (mention de Frodon)  
> Nombre de mots : 393  
> Commentaires : SPOILER du Hobbit - La Bataille des 5 armées.  
> J'avais envie d'aborder plusieurs thèmes dans cet OS, mais je ne sais pas s'ils s'harmonisent très bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, le voilà écrit.

Dans les nuits les plus noires, Bilbo rappelait à lui des souvenirs anciens, le temps avec ses amis les nains, et Thorin.  
Seul dans son lit, il fermait les yeux, se concentrait, pour parvenir à imaginer sa chaleur contre son dos, ses mains fermes et rugueuses caressant sa taille.  
Il enlevait lentement ses habits, les paupières closes, et réfugiait son visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il étouffait aussi ses gémissements en sentant la barbe de Thorin contre son épaule nue, en sentant ses doigts parcourir son corps de plus en plus fiévreux.  
Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler le ton de sa voix quand il l'appelait, ce son à la fois rocailleux et doux qu'il aimait autrefois, mais c'était ce qu'il avait fini pas oublié en premier.  
Il ne se souvenait plus non plus des habits qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre, ni du nom ou de la forme de son épée. Il ne se rappelait plus quand Thorin avait cessé de l'appeler « Monsieur Sacquet », ou à quel moment de leur aventure il avait réalisé que ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'était pas normal.  
Sa mémoire devenait floue. Et la main entre les cuisses, recroquevillé dans son petit lit de hobbit, il gémissait son nom en espérant ramener à lui ces souvenirs fugaces qui le fuyaient peu à peu, alors qu'il aurait voulu les enfermer dans un coffre pour les garder précieusement.  
A la toute fin, quand les affres du plaisir l'avaient quitté, il regrettait d'avoir usé du souvenir de son cher disparu pour soulager son avidité. Il avait honte. Il se nettoyait, se rhabillait, et essayait de chasser la culpabilité en rangeant sa maison – exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour éloigner la douleur de la perte, après être rentré chez lui, une fois son aventure terminée.  
Il avait choisi le célibat plutôt que de trahir – une nouvelle fois – Thorin. Mais vivre avec la seul présence d'un mort n'est pas des plus gai, et Bilbo aspirait à une vie tranquille, une vie sereine, que nul ne viendrait questionner. Il voulait à ses côtés quelqu'un de paisible, qui l'amuse sans le troubler, qui éloigne ses idées noires, sans demander un investissement émotionnel trop important – pas une femme, donc.  
Le destin voulut qu'il trouva bientôt de la compagnie.


End file.
